The Wicked Siblings
The Wicked Siblings are a group of six siblings that travel across Mayak. They perform music, mostly cover songs and some originals as well as solve crimes that even the most esteemed police cannot. The band was formed when the older brother: Aquan decided that he would like to be in a band and asked his younger sisters: Spikes and Tremor. As well as his younger brothers: Gale and Fury to join him. Each sibling agreed and picked out their instruments. Once they had practiced enough, they all auditioned for a reality competition. After making it past the auditions and blazing their way to the finals. The group finished in fourth place. Their father; Umbre was not happy about their choice of career, and although he tried to stop them. They ran away and started their career as entertainment for small businesses. But unexpectedly, their final sibling: their younger sister named Kaledio auditioned to join and they let her in as long as she would take care of setup wherever they went. While touring the country, the group were framed for stealing a precious jewel known as the Miraculous Sapphire or MS for short. After being arrested, one of their friends: a young and I mean young, antelope named Scratch was able to get them out on probation. The six decided to look into the crime and clear their names. After weeks of investigating and searching the city for the real culprit. The six stumbled upon a warehouse that was hiding the MS. It was then that the culprit was revealed as Umbre. Who explained that he framed his children as a means to bring them home. Unfortunately for him, Kaledio was wearing a wire given to her by Scratch and the police arrived in minutes. As Umbre was taken away, two of the officers, a woman named Tyler, and her wife: Drew took pity on the group and decided to not only retire as police officers but join the six as their managers. But while this was going on, Aquan and Kaledio realized that they enjoyed the idea of solving crimes and decided that they wanted to continue to do so while continuing their careers as musicians. After much deliberation with their siblings, it was agreed that they would do both. But there was one more surprise. Tyler and Drew decided to adopt the six and raise them as a family. The siblings couldn't be happier and thus their adventures began. Down below is a list of the six members of The Wicked Siblings, their real names, their genders, their ages, a summary of their personalities, and what role they play in the group. Aquan. Full Name: Jonas Chic Ais. Gender: Male. Age: 21. Aquan is the founder and keyboard player of The Wicked Siblings. He is also the one who takes care of investigating the crimes that the group come upon. Aquan is very strict and proper. He likes things to be done the right way and won't hesitate to correct someone. But this is due to his perfectionist mentality and he does know when enough is enough. Spikes. Full Name: Tara Polendina Ais. Gender: Female. Age: 20. Spikes is the drummer of The Wicked Siblings. She is also the one who takes care of analyzing clues and testing clues. Spikes is pretty much a loner, preferring to spend most of her free time by herself and working on her own things. She does come around every now and then to interact, but it's usually minimal. Fury. Full Name: Copper Mason Ais. Gender: Male. Age: 19. Fury is the guitarist of The Wicked Siblings and is also the one who does most of the interrogating and suspect detailing. Fury is a shameless flirt, he likes flirting with any guy or girl he meets and usually has to be dragged away. He refuses to take things too far however and does this as a way to cope with his father's arrest. Tremor. Full Name: Nancy Latoya Ais. Gender: Female. Age: 18. Tremor is the tambourine player of The Wicked SIblings, she also tackles any foreign instruments that the group may need. Her role while investigating crime is that she is the muscle. As in, the one who catches the culprits. Tremor is the typical sports chick, she loves all matter of sports. She is however not so good at anything else and has to overcome her failures to which she finds soul-crushing. Gale. Full Name: Ryan Damon Ais. Gender: Male. Age: 17. Gale is the lead singer and songwriter of The Wicked Siblings. He also handles all expenses and equipment purchasing when investigating a crime. Gale is pretty laid back and relaxed, not much upsets him and he seems eager to join any of his siblings on whatever they cook up. He does, however, hate laziness and will push someone to their breaking point if it means improving themselves. And, Kaledio. Full Name: Judy Kristen Ais. Gender: Female. Age: 16. Kaleido is the newest member of The Wicked Siblings and handles all things woodwind and stage managing. When investigating a crime, she is the one who sets up traps for catching potential culprits. Kaledio being the youngest is the most energetic and inventive of the group. She loves each moment of her life and drags her family on adventures, even against their will. Though she does have a crippling fear of traveling long distances and has been working on overcoming this. Category:Groups/Organizations